nfsworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Dodge Viper SRT-10
The''' Dodge Viper SRT-10 '''was first added as a SpeedBoost gift on January 26th 2011 as a limited edition, but since then it became available for SpeedBoost on February 21st 2011. The Blue Juggernaut was later added to the game on April 12th 2011, while the Red Juggernaut was added to the game on May 10th 2011, but only as a SpeedBoost gift. The Dodge Viper became available for Cash on the 1-Year Anniversary patch on 26th July 2011. The Limited Edition was a reward for those who won the August 9th, 2012 Tweet It Up Thursday. The Red Juggernaut edition was yet re-released with another Tweet It Up Thursday on October 4th, 2012. It was re-released again on November 5th as a SpeedBoost gift. On December 3rd, 2012, the Blue Juggernaut edition was removed from the car dealer without further notice. The A-Spec edition of the Viper SRT-10 was released on February 8th, 2013 for 8,900 SpeedBoost. Even though the car has been labeled as a Best in Class car, the car hasn't been tuned to the maximum overall rating in a Class as all the other Best in Class vehicles. History The Dodge Viper SRT-10 is one of the first V10-powered cars in the world. Production of the two seat sports car began in 1991, and went through a major redesign in 2003, with its name changed to Dodge Viper SRT-10. The car, and numerous variations, has made many appearances in TV shows, video games, movies, and music videos. Performance The Dodge Viper SRT-10 has a stock top speed of 304 km/h (189 mph) which is relatively high for a B class car. Its acceleration is also one of the best in B class but it lacks a strong NOS output. It suffers in corners with its unresponsive handling and understeer which may cause you to run into walls and lose speed in races. For Pursuits and Team Escapes the Viper can perform well. Due to its heavy weight it can smash through roadblocks while still retaining a decent speed. In Team Escapes, the handling may be a problem when it comes to situations requiring evasive maneuvers such as Rhino encounters. Editions *A-Spec *Blue *Red *Blue Juggernaut *Red Juggernaut *Limited Car Stats Aftermarket Details Skill Mod Details Changelog Appearances Title NFSMW.jpg Title NFSC.jpg Title NFSPS.jpg Title NFSUC.jpg Title NFSS.jpg Title NFSHP2010.jpg Title NFSS2.jpg Gallery CarRelease Dodge Viper SRT-10 Blue 2.jpg|Blue CarRelease Dodge Viper SRT-10 Blue 3.jpg CarRelease Dodge Viper SRT-10 Blue 4.jpg CarRelease Dodge Viper SRT-10 Blue 5.jpg CarRelease Dodge Viper SRT-10 Blue 6.jpg CarRelease Dodge Viper SRT-10 Blue 7.jpg CarRelease Dodge Viper SRT-10 Blue 8.jpg CarRelease Dodge Viper SRT-10 Blue 9.jpg CarRelease Dodge Viper SRT-10 Blue 10.jpg CarRelease Dodge Viper SRT-10 A-Spec.jpg|A-Spec CarRelease Dodge Viper SRT-10 A-Spec 2.jpg CarRelease Dodge Viper SRT-10 A-Spec 3.jpg CarRelease Dodge Viper SRT-10 A-Spec 4.jpg CarRelease Dodge Viper SRT-10 Limited Edition 2.jpg|Limited CarRelease Dodge Viper SRT-10 Limited Edition 3.jpg CarRelease Dodge Viper SRT-10 Limited Edition 4.jpg CarRelease Dodge Viper SRT-10 Limited Edition 5.jpg CarRelease Dodge Viper SRT-10 Blue Juggernaut.jpg|Blue Juggernaut CarRelease Dodge Viper SRT-10 Blue Juggernaut 2.jpg CarRelease Dodge Viper SRT-10 Blue Juggernaut 3.jpg CarRelease Dodge Viper SRT-10 Blue Juggernaut 4.jpg CarRelease Dodge Viper SRT-10 Red Juggernaut.jpg|Red Juggernaut CarRelease Dodge Viper SRT-10 Red Juggernaut 2.jpg CarRelease Dodge Viper SRT-10 Red Juggernaut 3.jpg CarRelease Dodge Viper SRT-10 Red Juggernaut 4.jpg Category:Cars Category:SpeedBoost Category:Dodge Category:RWD Cars Category:Juggernaut Cars Category:IGC Cars Category:Top-Up Cars Category:American Cars Category:V10 powered Cars Category:Class A Category:Class B Category:Large Cars Category:Best In Class Category:Muscle Cars Category:On Sale